


For You

by intergalacticpanic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Odo is his reassurance, Oo-mox, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Quark is vulnerable, Sexual Content, Smut, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticpanic/pseuds/intergalacticpanic
Summary: Everybody else on the planet is busy making the most of their vacation and living the night life. Meanwhile, Odo and Quark are living the day life all on their own- but they make it work.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the idea in mind that they have already been in a relationship for an extended amount of time. So naturally it's more intimate and familar. Bear that in mind, and I hope it helps. :)
> 
> Title inspired by the song "For You" by Gavin James.

Although taking a vacation wasn't a concept that Odo was entirely familiar with, he had to admit that the one he currently happened to be on had given him plenty of opportunity to wind down for the first time in a long while. He had already finished two of the novels from the selection he had accessed on his padd within only a few days, and the third one was just coming to a close. The awkward manner in which the wooden headboard he was propped up against creeked with any subtle shift of his shoulders brought him out of his reading reverie, spoiling the ultimate satisfaction he would usually feel upon finishing a story. With a deep sigh he scooted over to set his padd on the bedside table, and by the time he turned his gaze upwards again, a disgruntled Quark was stepping out of the sunshine and into the hallway. When the Ferengi came into the bedroom Odo noted the look of defeat on his face, affectionate amusement flaring up inside him.

"I take it that no one around here has a spare tooth sharpener to hand." There was a soft thud when Quark deposited the two halves of his old sharpener onto the ground, hopping onto the mattress from the bottom of the bed and crawling until he reached Odo's legs, where he pulled his knees apart- falling neatly between them and onto his bedmate's torso.

"It's crazy, it's like no one on the whole planet cares about dental practices," Quark complained, "in fact it's like nobody cares about anything at all. That kind of attitude is horrible for business. Everyone is nocturnal, and when people are awake they're so busy indulging themselves that they don't even want to discuss perfectly reasonable deals with me." Odo set a hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he stared downward. Quark blinked with nonchalance as the hand trailed upwards to hold him by the chin.

"Strange. I thought this vacation was to be free of 'business'."

"Oh? I thought that this vacation was also supposed to be free of investigations, but I must have been mistaken because here we are."

"My investigation has many more depths to delve into it seems."

Quark felt arousal spike through his midriff and around the pit of his stomach upon hearing Odo's voice say something quite so ambiguous so casually. He swallowed hard, feeling like his mouth was both too dry and yet producing too much saliva all at once.

"…Well. I hope you find something interesting here because all this nothing is driving me crazy."

Odo scoffed, a part of him picking up on Quark's arousal, though it was muted, like a pot sitting at the back of a busy kitchen that was just beginning to simmer: noticeable, but not urgent. At the forefront of the multitude of things he was picking up from Quark was a curious, innocent longing. Just as he was about to ask what he was thinking about, Odo caught him staring at what he first thought was his chin. Confused, he frowned. Quark's eyes followed the downward movement of the corners of his mouth. Putting two and two together, the constable came to the conclusion that Quark was wondering when Odo was going to stop admonishing him and kiss him.

Odo tried smiling again, watching Quark's nostrils flare with a forceful inhale.

"Quark." He prompted, laying his hands either side of his face and directing his gaze upwards. The Ferengi leant forward expectantly, assuming that Odo was pulling him forward to kiss him; since it was hardly illegal to desire a kiss from a lover, and therefore Odo had no grounds to do anything but kiss him senseless, of course. Quark liked that reasoning, wherever it came from, and so ran with it. Content that he didn't have to do anything more with the situation at hand, he closed his eyes.

He waited a long thirty seconds before realising that nothing was going to happen and forced his eyes back open, the desire for something more raging upwards again in his belly, bringing a very faint red flush to his neck and face that bloomed in patches like wildflowers. Quark fisted his fingers in the part of Odo that made up the generic looking tunic he was vacationing in and began brooding, having been made to wait so patiently. 

The more he thought about it, the more confident he felt that Odo was nothing but a tease, a puppeteer pulling all the right strings just to irritate him and fire him up together at once. It was cruel. Quark wouldn't stand for this, he would show Odo he didn't want it that badly-

"Would you please just kiss me now?" He didn't intend to come across quite so grouchy, in fact he figured that he wasn't being very seductive at all, but Odo didn't seem to mind. All over again, Quark closed his eyes, ready as ever, pressing his face into Odo's hands. His hearing amplified once he no longer had his eyes, so he listened the fluidic sounds coming from Odo's midriff and waited. But again, nothing came. When he opened his eyes, Odo was close, but not close enough.

"What are you waiting for? I'm not planning on staying here forever." Quark let out a strangled groan of frustration, scooting further up Odo's chest and almost falling off of him if it hadn't been for the arm securing him around his middle.

"I noticed you have a freckle here that I haven't seen before." Odo pointed out affectionately and squinted at the tip of Quark's nose, "I would have noticed if I'd seen it before."

"I have been out in the sun all day. These things happen, even when you come from a planet where rain is the staple weather."

"I like them."

"Oh good, so all I have to do to please you is to wake up every morning and stand in the sun for a few hours to bring out my freckles so that you'll- mmph!"

At long last Quark felt relief coursing along his bloodstream like a flame spreading along a trail of gunpowder, leading to an inevitable explosion. He let out a small whimper at the intensity Odo was employing upon him, his toes flexing and digging into the soles of his boots to try and keep him grounded. Odo worried his lower lip- the pulling sensation causing Quark to arch into his waist dramatically and force out a dry pant.

"You need to do me now, oh please do me now." He rambled, pressing his mouth back down to Odo; because he had waited much too long in this state for this kiss and was not about to give it up so easily- he was too greedy for that. Odo grunted his acknowledgement, his eyes half open and his gaze focused on cataloguing everything about Quark in that moment in time. He felt Quark's breath come hot against his cheek, and his legs jerking about for about ten seconds when he was working his boots off- creating a tantalising friction that was enough to spur Odo into further action. 

Quark paused, wriggling with his fingers at his waistband, wishing that he could take off his trousers without ever pulling away from Odo but only managing to bare himself down to the top of his calves. Odo took him by the shoulders and manhandled him onto his back so that he could finish the job for him, taking the time to kiss the inside of a thigh just as an anxiety inside Quark was about to rise up, as if he was pushing Quark's self-doubt down before it even got the chance to manifest itself. The thought crossed Quark's mind, reassuring him even as his lust set in heavily and he called out to Odo to come back to his lips and perhaps his lobes as well.

Odo granted him his wish, or at least Quark thought he was going to when the springs in the mattress complained with movement. He tilted his head to one side, inviting Odo to kiss him again, soothing the bubbling anticipation inside himself with the promise that he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

It was quite a surprise when a gentle hand covered his eyes and he lost all other contact with the changeling. Quark felt like he'd been robbed, and voiced this with a groan of betrayal when he felt the arousal that had been steadily growing throughout their encounter begin to give way to discomfort. Through Odo's close proximity and the palm over his face, Quark identified the sound of Odo changing his form and resisted the urge to reach out for him, the excitement that was left in his gut twisting and mingling with a new curiosity. Just as he was beginning to think that Odo might want him to remain blinded for the whole thing, the hand was removed and the lights came rushing back into his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to bring Odo into focus.

Meanwhile, Odo hung over Quark, an elbow propped either side of his face. Odo stared studiously at his dilated pupils, becoming enraptured by the way they shrunk ever so slightly every time Quark opened his eyes. When he didn't respond to his name, Odo gave him some time to come back to reality and instead mulled over whether he could ever accurately recreature the dilation of pupils in his own eyes if he practiced often enough.

"Odo," the body lying beneath him shifted, ankles hooking around his lower back and pulling his pelvis down against a pair of hips, which had flushed a warmer shade than they had been before. Hearing his name spoken with such intensity, combined with the way he fit snugly between Quark's thighs, leaving him open and at Odo's mercy made Odo eager to cater to Quark's every whim, to indulge him and provide him with a protection that would never let anyone touch him ever again, no matter how impossible it might seem. "-Touch me please kiss me, please touch me." Quark pleaded wantonly, arching up into Odo's space and pressing in close.

Odo kissed him quiet and brought his hands up to smooth over the back of his lobes, soothing his frayed nerves and yet setting them alight all the while. Quark struggled to keep track of everything Odo was doing to him, what with so many points of contact and so very little power to do anything other than be kissed and make soft sounds of pleasure whenever dear Odo found a new sweet spot on his lobes or hit him with a particularly forceful rocking motion.

Odo looked at Quark as though he was a myth-come-true, or a dream that had transcended into reality, and Quark couldn't bear to look at that gaze without becoming overstimulated and so he turned his cheek to the side, baring his neck for Odo's lips to work on instead, which did nothing but drag him closer to peaking anyway. Reluctant as he was to leave this dreamland where nothing existed but Odo and himself, Quark recognised the inevitability of his orgasm and brought Odo's face into his hands, pupils blown wide and catching the Changeling's attention immediately. He parted his lips to say something, but ended up licking into Odo's mouth with several kisses and it was almost too late-

 

"Odo…" Quark breathed, his voice taking on a broken cadence, eyes squeezed shut: "I think I'm going to-"

"Surely not yet." Odo chided, the sides of his lips sneaking upwards when he looked at Quark's expression, almost forgetting to keep his fingers rubbing on the skin beneath them. Quark's eyes fluttered open and he managed to glare at Odo for a second or two despite feeling thoroughly ravaged.

"Well you're certainly making it very hard not to- hah, ah -wait!"

But Odo would not wait. He'd been running on Quark's pleasure, doggedly chasing it ever upwards to its summit as if it were his very own. And in a way, it was. It was difficult to separate Quark's ecstasy from his own when the pleasure he felt himself was a transference of Quark's pleasure; flowing into him everywhere they had contact, being heightened by the heated gaze they shared now that Quark had opened his eyes.

Odo began with a newfound urgency, parts of himself reaching out and spanning over Quark's skin for the sake of touching him everywhere: under his jacket, over his chest, up his sleeves. Quark shuddered, throwing his head back down to the pillows and letting out a particularly loud exhale that became a moan as the next push of Odo's waist between his legs brought him to an exhausting completion.

Now well into the throes of Quark's climax, Odo's mind absorbed the scene, locking it safely into his memory so that he would never lose it. All the sensations that had previously blurred together and several more became impossibly clear to him: the sides of Quark's thighs as they slipped from around his waist, the darkened colouring of his abused lower lip, the rise and fall of his chest and the soft, frequent breaths that came with it.

Quark twitched with discomfort and made a soft whine from his throat when he felt Odo's body lift away from him, his eyes snapping open, panicked at the prospect of being left alone again right after giving himself up-

Except that with Odo, that fear wasn't going to be his reality ever again.

"Ah, huh… Odo, keep close to me?" Quark's iron grip around Odo's neck proved to be an effective but unnecessary measure, as Odo immediately reassured him with a firm hand on his sternum. It served to ground Quark, just until Odo could comfortably come to a kneel, taking the pajama bottoms from beneath Quark's pillow and coaxing the Ferengi into straightening his legs so that he could pull them on for him. It assured Quark that his worth much more than purely bodily, and that Odo was a much more permanent force in his life that anyone else he'd ever shared a bed with. He let out a long breath, and smiled, glancing up and into Odo's concerned stare.

Suddenly, being the only people awake during the day became so much more appealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first attempt at writing anything even remotely smutty. Please leave a comment and let me know how I did if you can :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
